Taking The Train To Get To You
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Sam hated himself when he broke up with Rachel. But when he bumps into her 4 years later. His whole life will be right side for him again... But what happens when he finds out is dating actor Brody Weston. Will he ever get his girl back or will he let her go and just stay friends.


**Taking The Train To Get To You**

**A Samchel Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A new story for you all! At first I wanted Rachel and Sam to always be together. But now since that's not going to happen I decided to write them together in this story. Well that won't be till like chapter 6 or 7 but will see waht happens. I might change my mind but oh well... I decided that after I upload this story that I will upload my new Pezberry story! :) Sooo enjoy the first chapter and I hope you all like it! :) **

**PAIRING'S AND CHARACTER'S IN THIS STORY: Sam/Rachel, Santana/Brittany, Quinn/Puck, Artie/Sugar, Kurt/Blaine, Tina/Mike, Finn, Matt and Brody**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THE STORY: Santana/Rachel, Rachel/Brittany, Rachel/Quinn, Rachel/Puck, Kurt/Rachel, Blaine/Rachel, Tina/Rachel ETC...**

**SUMMARY: Sam hated himself when he broke up with Rachel. But when he bumps into her 4 years later. His whole life will be right side for him again... But what happens when he finds out is dating actor Brody Weston. Will he ever get his girl back or will he let her go and just stay friends. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE MADE UP STORY! **

**RATED: M **

**CHAPTER ONE - BARELY BREATHING**

I Sam Evans... Is lost. I'm literally lost. I'm actually super lost... How did I get this lost? I mean I have this stupid compas and I'm getting lost... For the love of all mercy why am i so stupid. How can I get lost when I have no idea where I am? I mean literally, will someone just punch me already... Wait don't do that. I don't want to get punch or kicked... Maybe you could pinch me so I can wake up from this dreadful nightmare. Which is weird because I'm not even sleeping? Is there a thing where your awake but you think your asleep? I wish there was, that would be awesome. I literally have no idea where to go from here. I mean I literally am just so lost and confused and right now I wish I had like this some sort of super power where I can just transport to where I need to go. That would be one cool super power... I mean don't get me wrong, super hero's are cool... I just wish i was one.

Okay. I think I know where I am now. New York City... I now remember what I came here for. Took me long enough to realize what I was doing and why I was here. But my main goal is to find the girl I left heartbroken... And that my friends is one Rachel Barbra Berry. I don't know why I broke up with her. Maybe it was because of the long distance thing, or maybe I was moving back to Kentucky or maybe it was something I did? Good thing I didn't get her pregnant... Or did I and she didn't tell me? Well that would be an awesome suprise if that were true. But at the same time I'm not really ready to be a father... Or am I?

I feel a little lonely. Over the past four years I've been trying to recover from my break up with Rachel. I mean I loved her so much. But the whole long distance thing was I think the main reason we broke up. I miss Rachel dearly. I miss her so much that it hurts. I had given up everything to fight for her. I did what I could tell I couldn't anymore. After my parents lost there jobs... I just didn't know what to do anymore. After everything I've been through and what me and Rachel have been through... It's just so painful.

I've been keeping in contact with Santana because honestly... For some reason we are best friends. Which is cool. She keeps me in contact about Rachel and how she's doing or what she's doing... Stuff like that... It may sound creepy but really I don't care. Like last nigh Santana told me that Rachel was fighting over of which club they wanted to go to. Santana wanted to go to a gay bar, Brittany wanted to go to a club called Teen9.. Which is confusing because I think that club is for teenagers... Which she isn't... And Rachel wanted to go to a Karaoke bar... I kind of figured that Rachel had one because hello... It's Rachel. She likes to get what she wants. Which doesn't bother me at all because I think it's adorable.

Santana also told me that Rachel got her first Broadway role... It wasn't a big role but it was a starting role she had explained to me. I was so proud of Rachel. And I really wanted to tell her how proud I was that she was finally making it. She's been getting roles after roles after roles. Which is awesome because Rachel Berry was born to be a star. I loved how Rachel always performed and how she always was outgoing. I love everything about Rachel. She is how you put it... The love of my life... Or love at first sight... Oh I got it! My soulmate...

I've been trying to reach a cab for the past ten minutes and nothing. I have no game at all. Nothing. I might have had game, but that was high school. This is the real world and in the real world people or douche bags, snobs and so on and so forth.

I finally hailed down my first cab in New York City. I headed down to where I was suppose to be going. I was really nervous because I haven't seen her or heard from her in four years. And It was time to finally see her again. For this first time. I was going to get the love of my life back.

When I got to the apartment building. I hiked my way up the stairs and I finally made it to the third floor. I was ready to do this. To finally have another chance with Rachel. To finally start my life with her. this was it. I'm ready and I'm not going to back down. I'm not going to back down.

This is it. You are Sam Evans... You are not a wuss. You are going to finally man up and see Rachel for the first time in four years. You can do this. You got this. Your ready for it.

"Alright... I'm ready."

I was standing patiently when the door had flung open. When I saw who it was I couldn't help but feel the nerves kicking in. I was actually seeing her for the first time in four years. Though the look on her face was saying something different. She didn't say a thing... Not a word. It was silent.

"Hey... Rachel" I said shyly. Hopefully she would say something after that... But nothing. "Rachel? You there?" I say, waving my hand up and down in front of her face. She finally snapped out of it and my nerves kicked in once again.

"S-Sam... What... What are you doing here?" She looked a little to shocked to say anymore. But I knew I was doing the right thing.

"I came to see you... But I can see you not very happy to see me..." I say in a disappointed tone. "I'm just gonna go than." I walk away before a hand stops me. When I turn and I can see the hurt in her eyes. The almost tears coming down from her face.

"Sam... Please... Come in." I nodded and headed inside her apartment.

When I looked I had seen both Santana and Brittany. I smiled and cleared my throat having both girls turn and look at me.

"Sam!" Brittany ran up to me and basically jumped me, having me almost fall over.

"Sup trout mouth." Always with her jokes. I rolled my eyes and gave her a hug.

"So how have you guys been?" I didn't know what else to say. I wanted to see what everyone's been up to... Espically Rachel.

"Oh you know same old same old." Santana was excited a little. I didn't know what was going on. The smile on both Santana and Brittany's face was a little over excited.

"Me and San are getting married!" Brittany said aloud. She and Santana were finally getting married. And I couldnt' help but be happy for the two of them. Now all I need to do is get Rachel back and I'm all good.

"Rachel... Can I talk to you for a minute?" She gave me a slight nod and we walked towards her room.

"What did you want to talk about Sam." She was kind of not in the mood to really talk to me. I could tell because she has that look on her face when someone always says they need to talk.

"I um... I was wondering if you... If you wanted to go out tonight?" I was a little nervous. I didn't know what to say. She didn't say a word and now I have no idea what her answer is going to be.

"Sam..." She paused with a sigh. "I have a boyfriend."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you guys think? Nay Yay? Let me know what ya'll think of my new story! Also I'm working on a new Pezberry story. Let me know if I should post it as well. Also I want to get more than ten reviews if that's okay with you guys! Thanks! :) **


End file.
